rendezvous
by hoshino kaze
Summary: Bagaimana bisa takao jatuh hati pada si setan sialan itu? Dia pasti sudah terlalu lama sendiri atau otaknya sudah membeku.midotaka/ M for implisit scene Humor abal, gaje, typos. Nyaris ooc. Hope you like It


Kala itu november membekukan air di depannya. Memang bodoh sekali sih pilihan liburan Takao kazunari kali ini. Kota beku di bulan berbadai salju. Dasarnya penasaran dan jiwa petualangannya mendadak kambuh lagi tak tertolong, jadilah dia menerima tawaran bosnya untuk berlibur (sekarang Takao paham kenapa bosnya yang pelit itu mau-maunya memberi tiket liburan gratis –di suatu tempat di tokyo, otsubo menyedot ingus). Jangankan masuk angin, bersin pun bisa-bisa hidungnya keluar es batu.

Maka ia eratkan jaketnya menuju cafe hangat di kota pelabuhan itu, memesan moccachino dengan ekstra gula sembari melempar kedip genit pada barrista. Maklumlah, jombo tua haus kasih sayang. Sudah berkepala 3. Siapa lagi yang mau padanya?—kali ya, ngedip dapet bule kan lumayan memperbaiki keturunan.

Dulu dia memang pernah nyaris melempar status singgelnya dan menikah. Memang sih, ala siti nurbaya sekali karna jalur jodohnya jadi perjodohan keluarga, tapi sejauh yang Takao kazunari ingat, ia terima-terima saja karna tidak tahan di sodori jargon 'kapan nikaaahhhh?' macam itu pertanyaan sesimple 'udah cebok blom' kan langsung bisa takao jawab. —tapi hei, sekalipun ia memang setuju, nyatanya di akhir pertunangan, keduanya malah lempar-lemparan jus tomat kewajah masing-masing, tidak sudi dan najiz naudzubillah min dzalik buat bertatap muka.

Maka konon kedua keluarga yang bersahabat dan telah mempertunangkan mereka sejak kecil—meskipun tidak di ketahui oleh kedua pihak yang bersangkutan sama sekali dan tidak kenal juga sebelumnya—menjadi renggang. Dan malah hingga tiga tahun terakhir tak bertegur sapa. Mengingatnya membuat Takao trauma pada acara resmi. Sialan sekali memang si brengsek itu—Takao bahkan lupa namanya— ah, tidak penting juga sih buat di ingat. Jadi lupakan.

Well, sejujurnya hidup singgel, yang dalam bahasa laknatnya : jomblo, sebenarnya tidak buruk. Karna basicnya Takao terlalu mirip monyet lepas dan tidak terlalu memusingkan urusan cinta juga karna tidak pernah berurusan dengan pria selain ayahnya sendiri, apalagi yang dalam konteks romantis, beuuhh jauhnya seperti sendal takao yang di jepang dengan mars. Makanya sebenarnya liburan sendirian juga tidak buruk.

Meskipun sepi sekali siyalan.

uh,oh, dia jones.

" _izvinite, napravleniye politseyskogo uchastka ryadom,gde?*_ "

Anjay, Takao bego bahasa rusia, kontan saja membeku di tempat. Mata Takao mencari-cari kamus saku, siyalnya, dia bahkan ga tau itu kamusnya ketinggalan di hotel. Dengan tatapan bersalah ia mengamati sang penanya di depannya. "bisa bicara bahasa inggris ga?" ujarnya 100% dalam bahasa jepang.

Astaga dia salah tingkah, baiklah. Ini konyol, tapi demi apapun Takao kelewat gugup karna Sumpah demi bulu kakinya miyaji senpai, pria di depannya Ganteng banget, kenapa muncul mahluk tampan ini di depannya? Nyasar?! Nyasar ke hati saya aja pliss—Takao berdoa nista.

"oh, syukurlah! Kau bisa bahasa jepang nanodayo. bisa tunjukan dimana kantor polisi. "

Masih terpukau, sampai harus menampar diri sendiri, Takao menambah poin plus si ganteng jadi 200 poin, bahasa jepangnya indah banget~ (iya, abaikan nanodayo yang artinya ga jelas apa itu).

"a-uh- itu. . . bapak kamu polisi ya?"

"bukan, kenapa?"

"karna kamu telah menembak hatiku dengan peluru cinta"

Demi apa Takao modus . sempet.

.

.

.

.

 **Rendezvous**

-pertemuan yang indah (katanya)-

Warn : ini sebenernya genderbender, tapi saya ga mood bikin Takao jadi cewek. Makanya tetep bayangin Takao itu cowok, meskipun dia seharusnya cewek di sini (toh ,ga saya tegasin juga sih di fic ini kelaminnya apa. ) typo di tekan seminimalis mungkin, alay (biasalah, saya alay bawaan orok)

Rate : M ah, sekali-kali. Implisit tapi yeee

Desclaimer : fujimaki tadatoshi

Humor maksa, romance kampret, dan angker (karna M-nya rasa tomat, bukan lemon)

Enjoy it, guys~

.

.

.

Si ganteng membeku, membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan pipi memerah, anjaayy kena juga dia modus sablengnya Takao. Takao salah tingkah, mengutuk mulutnya yang kelewat jablay sampe modusin orang baru kenal.

"ah, itu. . . kantor polisinya di . . . um. . . sebentar, aku periksa gps" ujarnya mengalihkan topik, Midorima menatap keki, ternyata manusia di depannya juga tidak tau jalan.

"ah. . . dua ratus meter dari sini, belok saja di gang kecil samping barber shop, nanti baru belok kanan. atau—tunggu, kenapa nggak buka GPS saja?"

Midorima menghela nafas berat, dan tetap masih terlihat mempesona di mata Takao. "aku mau melaporkan kalau aku di rampok tadi siang, semua barangku lenyap. termasuk Hp, dan koperku,nandayo"

Aih, kasihan. Takao cenat-cenut melihat plot twist liburan si ganteng. "baiklah, akan kuantar pake gps-ku. Takutnya nyasar sih, soalnya lumayan jauh"

"maaf merepotkan,nanodayo. Mohon bantuannya"

Takao hula-hula dalam hati, amal baiknya di terima dengan lapang dada. Maka keduanya berjalan menyusuri sepanjang pelabuhan sankt peterburg, sesekali memuji suhu udara rusia yang beriklim tundra*, menyumpahi tepatnya.

"apa yang membawamu kerusia. Inikan bulan beku. " Takao kepo.

"aku kembalikan pertanyaan itu,nanodayo"

"biar kutebak, patah hati? Hahaha! Seharusnya kau ketempat yang hangat kayak hawai, di sanakan banyak cewek berbikini"

Takao kazunari, 30 tahun, tidak tau kalau dia baru saja menyinggung soal statusnya sendiri, dan bersikap sangat tidak sopan, plus sedikit mesum pada calon gebetan yang di kenalnya 7 menit yang lalu.

"aku sedang mengunjungi tanteku untuk check-up,nanodayo. Jangan asal tebak"

Takao meniup tepak tangannya yang membeku hingga mati rasa, lagian dia salah kostum sih, dia pikir rusia itu minimal hangat seperti bali, makanya dia bawa baju renang begitu tau kota yag di kunjunginya ada di pinggir pantai. Ia melaknat otsubo—bos sialannya—karna tidak memberi tahu informasi sepeting ini. Takao menolak menyalahkan diri sendiri karna tidak searching lebih dulu tentang destinasi wisatanya.

"woah! Kau dokter ya?! Astaga! Sudah ganteng pinter lagi. " Takao keceplosan. Bakat alaminya buat menjadi norak.

Wajah yang di puji memerah, d tutupi oleh gerakan kacamata yang di geser-geser keatas kebawah. "ehm. . kau sendiri, kenapa kerusia. Patah hati?"

"yang benar saja. Aku bahkan tidak pernah punya pacar. Aku dapat tiket liburan gratis dari bosku, makanya tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berangkat dan—oh astaga! Aku hanya bawa dua celana training dan kaos polo. Sisanya celana pendek dan topi. Aku tertipu sama iklim tundra sialan ini. Sebentar lagi aku akan mati membeku. "

"nih"

Mata Takao berkedip kaget, di sodorkan sepasang sarung tangan yang di masih hangat karna baru di lepas. Oh astaga. Ini romatis banget.

"bukannya aku memberimu gratis nanodayo. Itu sebagai balasan karna kau mengantarku,nanodayo. "

Serah. Apapun itu, yang penting tangannya hangat, dan hatinya cenat-cenut. dan Takao berfirasat kalau cintanya akan bersemi sebentar lagi.

"ehehehe makasih~"

Keduanya tersipu di saat yang bersamaan : Takao, karna dia merasa nemu jodoh di negeri orang. manusia satunya, karna senyum Takao kok manis banget di matanya.

"ah, ngomong-ngomong kita belum kenala—ah! Sampai!" mata Takao menangkap plang kantor polisi yang tulisannya dalam bahasa alien—dia buta sama sekali dengan bahasa rusia ngomong-ngomong—"yok kesana~"ujarnya riang,Merasa sudah menjadi pahlawa berjasa. Ia memimpin jalan.

"terimakasih sudah mengantarku, nanodayo, sebaiknya kita masuk dulu buat menghangatkan diri. "

Takao menurut. Dia menemani patner perjalanannya duduk , memberi laporan kehilangan dalam bahasa rusia. Dia melirik sesekali mencuri pandang, mengamati bulu mata panjang yang kesannya ramah dan familiar.

Kan. . . firasat jodoh, kayak pernah lihat. Mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya sebagai suaminya. Takao berdelusi mezum. Ia menelusur pada topi hijau yang menutup full rambutnya dan tutup telinga fluffy yang warnanya pink sendiri di tengah nuansa hijau lumut dan orange pada stlye manly pria di sampingnya. Dan merasa lucu pada ujung hidung mancung sang pria yang memerah di bombardir suhu, setengah tertutup syal tebal orange. Ah. . . makin dilihat, makin familiar. Jodoh. Final! Pasti jodoh!

Akhirnya, makkk, abahhhh, Takao pulang bawa suami! Banggalah karna anakmu ini bakal produksi cucu yang banyak.

Yah, imajinasi parah.

" _menya zovut Midorima shintarou. Mne 30 let, rodom iz yaponii. *"_

...Wait, what?

Takao memang buta bahasa rusia, tapi setidaknya dia hapal perkenalan basic, demi memastikan dengan tepat,ia kontan membuka boogle translate , mengetik kilat.

-semoga dia salah dengar.

"bentar deh, namamu siapa tadi?"

Potong Takao di tengah sesi wawancara si korban dan polisi.

Dengan polosnya dijawab:

"Midorima shintarou. nanodayo, ah iya, salam kenal. "

Petir menyambar-nyambar sebagai latar belakang wajah pucat Takao, fakta bahwa delusinya hancur lebih di perparah oleh—astaga, bukannya dia tadi baru saja jatuh cinta...

PADA SI SETAN SIALAN INI?!

"namaku Takao kazunari. " Ucap Takao, lebih seperti racauan orang shock.

"nama yang man—"Gantian pucatnya menulari wajah Midorima.

Anjay. ANJAYYYY. . . . jangan bilang kalau.

"kau ingat ga kalau kita saling siram jus tomat tiga tahun lalu?"

.

.

Ups, Badai salju baru saja bertiup di pelabuhan peterburg.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Well,Nanti aku lanjutin, soalnya kurang penelitian tentang pendalaman karakter (keduanya OOC abis disini-hauuuu) , dan latarnya kenapa rusiaaa?! Aku bahkan belum pernah kesana! Penelitian rusia dari google itu receh bangettt!

Makanya buat menseriusi proyek ini, mungkin nanti fic ini bakalan aku rombak, dan lanjutin sampe tamat. (mumpung liburan~)

Makasihh udah bacaaa~~ komentar kalian menjadi semangatku buat menulis loh, jadi pliss review atau flame sekalian buat referensiku nulis, jadi aku tau sejauh mana imprup tulisanku (soalnya meskipun alay, aku nulis juga lumayan serius hehehe sekalian bersenang-senang tentu saja).

Well, ini mungkin fic midotaka terakhirku, sejauh ini sih, sebenernya selain midotaka, aku pengen banget nulis otp lain juga kaya kurokaga (iya, ga kebalik kok), midoaka (hohohoho bertolak belakang banget niihhhh) atau adegan mampusnya aomine karna akhirnya klepek-klepek sama kise setelah nolak kise mentah-mentah.

Tapiiiiiii-midotaka nyaman banget buat di tulis, aku bahkan sampe lupa dengan naru sasu! Huhuhuhu.

Ya—ha, pokoknya makasih banget udah baca fic ini~~

Maaf aku ga bisa bales pm kalian satu-satu, makanya buat yang baca 'don't give up' aku bales review kalian disini aja yaa/woiii

 **Hana N. Aini :** makasiiihhh udah baca, hahahah nyess yah? Aku suka bikin mereka jomblo tua sih/woii. Soalnya kalo bayangin Midorima dan Takao dalam usia matang dan uhuk,seksiuhuk. Makasih udah fav~~

 **Anonymous :** MAKASIIIH BEB MAKASIHHH

 **Apostrophee:** hahaha plis save him, soalnya ga tau kalo otsubo ada ato ga pairnya sama miyaji, jadi ga bisa nulis soal mereka :") makanya di biarin angst buat otsubo. makasih semangatnyaaa~~ oh, iya, aku mau ngaku kalo aku penggemar ficmu loh sebenernya, dan udah baca semua fic midotakamu, /maaf ga review. . huhuhu/tapi dua jempol buat ficmu(loh, kok aku malah review dalem balasan review sih?) intinyaa makasihhhh, semoga kita bisa berteman~

 **Lovechanhun6194:** hauuuu jangan nangisss/tapi senangsih kamu baper/woiii. Bolehhh kamu copy hehehe /duhhh kok aku bahagia banget sih kamu reviewww, makasiiihhh bikin semangat banget loh baca review kamuuu

 **Anita957 :** makasihhhhh nit, ini aku bikin lagi mido taka, demi kamu looohh/modus

 **Shinyuki layla297 :** hahahah, nanti aku usahain deh sequelnya (lagian sebenernya fic dont give up itu sequel give up loh, jadi namanya apa sequel dari sequel, eh? Loh?) makasihh udah revieewww

Yak! Sampe ketemu chap 2!

Vocab :

 **Rendezvous : pertemuan**

 **Tundra : iklim super dingin**

 **izvinite, napravleniye politseyskogo uchastka ryadom,gde?: permisi, arah kantorr polisi di mana, ya?**


End file.
